


Gods Bound by Rules

by MikaKyuu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaKyuu/pseuds/MikaKyuu
Summary: A prophecy can be broken in two ways. One, by creating an even bigger and more devastating prophecy centered on the first that annuls it. Or by bringing in someone uninvolved in the prophecy to change the course of events.But when the prophecy involves the entire world, even the gods must be creative in who they bring.





	1. Weight of the World

 

Insomnia was burning.

High above, I could hear the continuous cries of those that ran on the street terrified and coming even closer to death with every step they took. A sea of flames rose tall, the sounds of countless people dying became an echo of terror and the smoke in the air looked like a curtain of shadows over the final act of a tragedy.

I was confused, why was I dreaming this? Why did I know the name of this place that looked vaguely familiar but sparked no other recollection in my mind?

Looking around me, suspicious and fearful, I realized that I was actually suspended in midair several meters up. What was happening? Why was I here?

Just as I was asking myself those questions, a booming voice could be heard all around me.

**“You know what was happening.”**

I did knew. Insomnia, the capital of Lucis was being destroyed at the hand of a man that once swore to protect it.

**“This is the consequence of a foolish notion you mortals have, that nothing can be changed. Everything changes, everything evolves, everything transforms.”**

“Why am I here?” I asked.

The question was obvious to me. I was… I was… I couldn’t remember what I wanted to say.

**“To see.”**

I looked around me, this was getting tiring, talking to someone that I couldn’t see.

 **“The path diverges. From this moment two very different future can be chosen.”** The voice explained and suddenly in front of me something changed.

The buildings were at once both pristine and crumbling, people roamed the streets that at the same time carried an air of emptiness around them. One on top of the other the two images blended, humans and demons walking right past each other without realizing the other was there. It was a picture of desolate hope and eternal anguish. The juxtaposition between them faded bit by bit until only the image of the burning city remained, a living memory of things that had yet to come.

I realized at once what the voice was trying to tell me. This was the moment when the future could be decided. Will Insomnia fell or will it persevere?

But I knew the future, and as much as I wish the truth was nothing but an empty lie, that future will happen.

**“You are here to see.”**

“See what? How the world can be destroyed? I already know that!” I yelled out.

“ **You do.”** The voice said. **“But could you chose which path is the right one?”**

In a second I was standing inside a room, a big one, dark but powerful, two bodies in the middle of the room carrying the last speck of life within them. Two men that fought until their dying breath for the future, entrusting that future to those that came after them.

Regis Lucis Caelum and Clarus Amicitia. The King and his Shield. Two men that shared victories, defeats and in the end, death.

“Why bring me here?” I whispered.

**“To see.”**

I saw red.

“You fucking bastard! This isn’t a fucking joke! These men died to make sure the others stood a chance!”

**“And yet at the end Lucis will fall and the King of Light will die when the dawn will come once again.”**

I turned and walked to the King, dropping to my knees in front of him, and taking his right hand into mine. Regis couldn’t be much older than 50, but his face told a story of a man at least 20 years older. The burdens he carried, the worries he faced every day aged him far beyond normal. The strain to sustain the Wall, to keep at bay the empire and to raise his child at the same time left marks on his face, deeper and more eloquent than any scar.

“You should be proud.” I whispered to the King, the looked at his Shield. “You both should. Your children will bring the true dawn.”

I turned to the Shield and knew that even in death my words will be heard. I took a deep breath and got up to my feet. I looked around and wanted to do something for them to give them the last dignified offering for the life they had. But around us the city was still burning, the armies of the empire was still rampaging and such sentimentality was inappropriate.

“What do you want?” I asked finally.

The voice didn’t answer. Not with words anyway, instead I found myself pulled once again into the streets of Insomnia, in the middle of a destroyed square this time. The dawn was now coming, the first timid rays just breaking over the horizon. A giant armor laid on one side, its occupant clearly dead or on the way there that I recognized at a glance as General Glauca or Titus Drautos as those in Insomnia knew him as; but it was the other man that drew my attention, the man sitting up, looking out to the east where the dawn was breaking. He was about my age, dressed in dark clothes long since destroyed by circumstances and over the shoulder dark hair with the sides shaved closely.

I knew that man. Nyx Ulric.

The Kingsglaive. The man that single handedly gave the biggest blow to the empire in years. The man that will die trading his life for access to a power that could protect the people he served so faithfully so many years.

All around the large plaza, incredibly large vaguely shaped ghosts stood around in a wide circle, heads bowed in respect for just one second, blinking out of existence right after that.

“Rule well, little king.” The dying man said with a smile and I could see as he was starting to fade.

That’s when time stopped. Literally, every single thing around me froze, suspending even the smallest particle of dust in midair, leaving behind this blanketing silence that choked me. I looked at the man still on his last moments of life with pity and respect. Respect for his decision to protect his home and pity because he will never know that in the end his sacrifice will mean too little. If what I knew was the complete truth, then the world was doomed already. There was no happy ending to be had in Eos.

I wanted to see the man’s face so I slowly walked towards him.

**“Would you save him?”**

I looked up at the sky. I didn’t know why I was here or why he asked that.

“Could I? I thought the power of the kings will kill him regardless.”

 **“It will.”** The voice answered. **“But again, should he have the will needed even such requirements can be overlooked. He asked for power wielding the ring of Lucis without being of blood. But someone else must be the one that will pull him from the edge of death.”**

“And that’s me? You obvious don’t know who I am!”

**“I know more about you than you do.”**

“I… I am…”

My mind slowed down and I couldn’t find my words. There was an emptiness there that shouldn’t be and felt myself panicking. Snippets of memories flew in my head but without any real connection to me, a laugh, a deep pain right in the middle of my chest, a book with thick covers. Others just pointed to colors, a rich red, sparkling golden and the deepest black.

“Why don’t I remember anything?”

**“Because right now there is no need to remember who you were before. You know this world, the events set in motion.”**

I took a deep breath. Arguing didn’t seem like such a good idea. Whatever this entity was, it looked like it had a lot of power, but I refused to think about what that meant for me. I was in Insomnia, without my memories but with my head full of information about everything that was to happen. And yet I couldn’t tell you my own mother’s name.

Looking at this objectively as possible, I had no choice but to dance by the tune I was played. I also had a vague idea about who was the voice, but I preferred not to think about it.

I turned to look back at the knight grasping on the ground.

“Could saving Nyx really change what will happen? Why not Regis, then?”

**“The world is set as a chain of actions and consequences. Regis could not escape the fate he had as easily as Nyx. His entire life is a string of consequences. Nyx’s life is more arbitrary.”**

Translation: not even the gods could mess in something as powerful as fate. Nyx, on the other hand was simply the right man in the right moment at the right place. Or in the wrong one, depending on how you saw the situation.

“How could I save him?”

**“By choosing to save him. There is a reason why you have been chosen and not someone else. You can be imbued with the power of a god without losing the human side.”**

“An avatar, you mean.” I said calmly.

**“That word will suffice. It is old and does not capture the true essence of such an event. You will be more than human, but as mortal as all of them. Your skills and abilities will go beyond what even the Astrals have.”**

“There must be a catch.” I might not remember much of my previous life, but I wasn’t stupid; no one gives that kind of chance out of the goodness of their heart.

 **“Until the right moment, you cannot say anything about who you are and why you are here. The pact requires complete secrecy. No astral must know.”** The voice wavered for a second and then spoke again. **“And you must accept the consequences for each and every change you make to the timeline.”**

I stood there looking up at the sky. What the hell was I going to do? There was nothing I could remember about myself except my name but I knew every step of the journey that was about to happen. Even if there was something for me to return to, I would need a do something to go back. If I will ever remember where.

“What about my memories?”

**“They are not a concern. I need to know that you will make a decision, regardless of the context. You don’t have your memories right now and in the future you won’t remember this event either. In time, you will remember, but for you it will be far easier to understand what needs to be done if this night remains nothing more than a vague dream.”**

Whatever the plan was, it seemed that I was going to have to fly in blindly. Little to no information, pertinent information anyway, but a boatload of trouble.

I closed my eyes thinking about this moment, yet the decision was easy.

“Then save him. Insomnia will still need the Kingsglaive.”

**“The old kings will try to refuse. They will say he paid the price for the power he was granted.”**

“The old kings? Give me a break!” I hissed annoyed. “What good do those relics of ancient times if they are unwilling to lend their power to save the very thing they protected in life? Or do they consider themselves so above the rest of the mortals that they have forgot that they once bled just as red as the rest of us?”

One by one, bathed in ethereal white light, the old kings of Lucis shimmered back into existence. Giants of men towering high above me, yet I only saw them as ancient memories bound to the will of the crystal and the Draconian. Now I understand why I was brought here, to bargain for Nyx Ulric’s life.

 _“For two millennia we have stood guard against the enemy of Lucis.”_ One of the kings spoke. _“Your words do not sway us so easily, child.”_

“Great job protecting Insomnia!” I mocked sarcastically, throwing my arms wide open to show the destruction around us.

 _“You do not know many things.”_ Another one spoke.

“You’re right. I don’t know many things. But the sacrifice that Nyx Ulric is willing to do right here right now should be something that you can understand. You have done the same thing.” I told them firmly.

_“Events are in motion that cannot be stopped.”_

“They won’t because you don’t even try. You have been so distanced of mankind, you might as well be the rock Titan holds on his shoulders. At least he understands the gravity of the situation.”

_“You think we do not? Our wills and our deaths are now bound to the crystal. Until such a time the king of Light will defeat the Scourge, we are sworn to do the biding of the Will of Bahamut.”_

“Well, I’m not and I don’t have to listen to the coward that hid inside the crystal for 2000 years instead of guiding the mortals!” I smirked, knowing that my words will piss off the Kings of Yore.

I spin around to look at all the remaining kings and right behind me I could recognize Regis, looking down at the man that disrespected his last order and stayed to make sure the rampaging deamons will not completely destroy the place he called home. He looked sad and mournful. I took a few steps towards him and put myself between him and the Kingsglaive to draw his attention.

“You should be proud. Of Noctis and Nyx and all the other men and women that believed in you and your son.” I told him sincerely.

He looked at me, thoughtful. There were tears in his eyes, glimmering faintly.

_“I sent my son to death. That is no reason to feel pride.”_

I took a deep breath.

“Fate is a cruel mistress and often those swept by the tide of fate have the cruelest endings. But if there is even a chance that Noctis might live, you should not lose hope.”

The old king looked straight at me, bowing his head in respect. He understood what I didn’t say.

 _“The decree of Bahamut is absolute. You must not interfere.”_ One of the old kings spoke and took a step towards me with his sword raised high to deliver a mighty blow.

But just as the sword swung down, bands of pure white encircled his hands and legs, trapping him. I could see the old king struggling under the restraining bands, but they didn’t allow even the most basic movement.

 **“Do not think that you can interfere, you old fool!”** the voice that guided me thundered suddenly **. “Bahamut can decree as much as he wants, but his word is not true prophecy. I have brought my avatar before you to make sure that when the time comes, you will help her. Too long has this corruption been going on! Where was Bahamut when the corruption took a human and twisted him beyond all recollection? Why did he not help before it got to this point if he truly wanted this scourge to end?”**

 _“Then what to you expect to do?”_ one of the queens said, whom I recognized as the Rogue. She was calm, regal and endlessly patient.

“Think for once.” I said calmly, yet I was feeling my hands starting to shake, so I clasped then in front of me pointing down. “You have all been kings and queens of Lucis, your existence in this form comes because of Bahamut. He was so furious that his mighty plans were wrong that he decided that the Lucis Caelum line of kings must not be granted a proper death until the scourge will be purged from this world. You are powerful, all of you, and you can still use that power. Instead of letting Noctis to use his own life to end the scourge, could you not give a little piece of yourself and together destroy the Accursed?”

 _“And Bahamut? He will not accept interference from others.”_ Regis asked.

 **“Bahamut will not need to learn about my offer.”** The voice answered. **“My plan was to simply show my new avatar what stands against her, but apparently she has other plans.”**

For a split second there was something in the entity’s voice that threw me off, like pride and exasperation. Somehow I felt that exasperation was a common denominator amongst those that knew me before, but pride was something I was confused about.

 _“He will know eventually.”_ The Rogue Queen rebuffed gently.

“Yes, too late for the mighty draconian to do anything.” I said forcefully realizing that whoever this entity was, it was playing us all and I was willing to go along with it. For now. Later we’ll see how things go.

**“My avatar is right. I have the power and ability to camouflage the truth until it will no longer need to be hidden.”**

The Kings of Yore looked at each other, silently debating among themselves if the offered path was the correct one.

I looked at them, this towering beings of light and magic bound to a crystal until the darkness is vanished and couldn’t help but pity them. Regis, standing in front of me saw me look at each of them and nodded ever so discreetly.

I smiled and averted my gaze. He was a sharp man, he had to be to keep everything in Insomnia under control, and out of all the kings of yore he was the one I found the most pitiful. How hard must it have been to have and raise a child knowing you were sending him one step closer to the grave?

After what felt like ages, there seemed to be a consensus among the Kings and the Rogue Queen turned towards me. She seemed the calmest of them all even if at that point the king that tried to attack me was no longer bound me my patron’s white ropes.

 _“We agree that things cannot remain as they are now, and we will do everything in our power to help the path you are traveling, Avatar. When the time comes we will help the King of Stone to end the Darkness and not die. But know this: the time will come when Bahamut will realize what is happening and even we will be powerless to stop his retribution.”_ She said bowing slightly, and all the other Kings mirrored her gesture, Regis bowing completely.

“Let me worry about the bird when he finds out. I bet he will have a surprise!” my smirk couldn’t be contained. I had so many ideas!

 _“Your Hero is in no more danger from us. Call him back and set him on the path he will take from now on.”_ The Wise King spoke, leaning slightly on his Scepter.

Once again, the Kings of Yore started to fade out, but this time Regis resisted and took a step forward, and dropped to his knees in front of me. I could see the strain in his face as he was trying to stop his return to whatever place the Kings inhabited when they died.

_“Can you save him?”_

“I don’t know. I will try.”

 _“That is better than what I have now.”_ He smiled at me serenely

“Be proud, King Regis. You have raised a man that will look death in the eye and not flinch. And I swear to you, I will do everything I can to make sure he will never have to confront Death.” I said, bowing in front of him.

By the time I looked back up, the kings were gone, leaving me alone in this strange silent world where the time was still not flowing.

 **“You have done well.** ” My patron complimented me.

“Thank you, but I have a feeling that the worst is yet to come. Convincing the Kings to give support is important, no doubt, but if I can’t change anything in the way the future will unfold, what good will their support be?”

**“You will do the right thing when the time comes.”**

“Glad to have your vote of confidence.” I said sarcastically and turned around and saw Nyx, still trapped between the seconds, waiting to die. “How do I save him?”

**“You heard the Kings, call him back.”**

“And what is the price?” I asked calmly; I was prepared to pay any price required to have him alive, but I liked to know exactly what I was trading. “You said I need to accept the consequences for my actions. Nyx’s life will have a price I have to pay.”

For some long moments my patron didn’t answer and I knew in that moment that the price was a steep one even for me.

“ **Ten thousand people will die in Insomnia for him. You cannot change that, but it will fell to you to remember them. You will bear the scars of the lives traded in this moment.”**

My mind bulked hearing the number of people that will die in order for Nyx to survive.

“Ten thousand?! But you said…”

 **“I said his life is arbitrary. I never said his death was as well. This moment was going to be the same no matter who was in his place. That’s why the balance demands such a steep price for this single life.”** The voice explained calmly, which in turn made me feel worse. Was I really the best person to trade lives and mingle so closely into the affairs of a world? My patron certainly thought so, otherwise he would have chosen someone else.

“I don’t mind bearing those scars, but I can’t help but feel selfish for helping just one person.”

**“Selfish or not, it is your decision.”**

I looked at him and knew that Nyx would never thank me if he knew this trade. A hero until the very end. I smiled bitterly and walked back until I was right in front of him, crouching so that we were face to face.

“Then let’s call him back.”

**“The contract has been created and the trade finalized. The expected price will be added to the balance.”**

I didn’t know how I knew or if it was instinct or wisdom that guided my actions, but I knew exactly what I should do. I put my hands on his cheek and touch his forehead with my own.

“Hear my words, Hero of the Kingsglaive. Come back amongst those you call your own and live once more. Pick up the weapons from the ground for the fight you have started is not over yet.”

As I talked I saw both myself and Nyx surrounded by the same white light my patron used earlier to restrain the King of Yore, engulfing our bodies and pulling and pushing through me and towards Nyx the energy he needed so desperately. The time that was stopped until then started to flow one more time and I saw when light came back in his eyes. His lungs drew breath and his hands instinctively locked onto my wrist. A few long moments passed until he was able to form words.

“Who are you?” he glared straight at me; then I remembered that Nyx had certain… disagreements with authority.

“Someone who wishes to help.” I said calmly. “Listen to me, Nyx Ulric. I have paid the price required for you to use the ring and now you must fulfill the King’s last command to you. Lady Lunafreya is currently leaving Insomnia with the other refugees and she will be headed towards the Disc of Cauthess to awaken the Archean, Titan. Go to her and protect her.”

“I thought the price to put on the ring was too great for a mortal that doesn’t share the line of the Kings.”

“I had some divine help. The Kings were human once and their connection to the Crystal generated that requirement. I was able to bypass it.”

“And Insomnia?”

 **“It’s already fallen, and I do not have the power to help.”** My patron said and obviously Nyx heard.

The Glaive flinched and looked towards me.

“Is that the divine help?”

“Yes.” My back was killing me so I looked towards where his hands were still gripping my wrist hoping he would pick a hint. “I’m going to need my hands back.”

He didn’t say anything, simply smirked a little and released me. When both of us were standing it was obvious he just went through a physically demanding fight. His clothes were torn, he was full of bruises and ash and his hair was a mess.

“Can I at least have your name?” the glaive said, that infuriating smirk still fluttering around his lips.

“Eva.” I answered back calmly. “You should get going. The princess already has a couple of hours head start on you.”

He bowed in front of me, just a little bit mockingly, before disappearing in a shower of white particles. Sometimes ignorance is truly bliss, I smiles looking at the sun.

“Are you the one that allows Nyx to still use the King’s magic?”

 **“It’s not the King’s magic, but don’t tell him that.”** My patron told me amused. **“Are you ready?”**

I took a deep breath to prepare myself and closed my eyes.

“No, but I already made my choice.”

**“I am sorry, Eva.”**

I wanted to say something back, but my world got drowned in a sea of red and pain. It took me a little while to realize why by body felt so strange and where the pain was coming from, giving that the only thing I could feel was agony.

My back felt raw, like it was being scorched by fire and the scream that I was trying to contain couldn’t be stopped. I yelled out my pain and dropped to the ground as I felt engulfed by alternating waves of anguish and fire.

The last things I saw were two dark boots coming towards me as I lost consciousness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was a ride. I usually don't write fanfiction, because I know myself to be incapable to actually finish them, but this idea just took over and mostly wrote itself. Have 3 more chapters written, but they're in pieces, just need to connect them.
> 
> Cookies for anyone that can guess where the title comes from!


	2. Ashes of dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insomnia fell and wheels of fate start to turn.

The door closed silently behind Cid Sophiar, leaving the old man to walk slowly to the desk in the corner.

Less than 24 hours and everything he ever knew laid in ruin, his friends were dead and the place he once called home was now under the Empire’s occupation. He couldn’t envision a worse situation even in his vilest nightmares.

Sitting down in his chair, he released a sigh. This time the end was coming, he could feel it in his bones. He lived through the reigns of four Lucian Kings and never imagined it could ever end up like this. From this point on, the only thing they could do is to support the Prince, although he didn’t think that it would matter for the Chosen King, in the end.

He knew the Prophecy of Bahamut, Reggie told him one drunken night a long time ago, before their disagreement. It was short and to the point and incredibly blunt for anybody having the ears to hear it. The next morning, he lied to Reggie and told him he didn’t remember their conversation that night, but in the back of his mind remained that fear that Reggie was the Chosen King. It wasn't until years later, after they stopped talking, that another drunken night - this time with Cor, brought the damn prophecy back at the front of his mind, with the news that it was Reggie’s own son, barely born, that was the Crystal’s Chosen King. It made everything even worse.

“What’s on your mind?”

Cid flinched when he heard the voice inside his office. He turned to the door and there stood Cor Leonis, looking as great as Cid was felling. His skin was ashen, his eyes were drowning in the darkness of the bangs underneath and when he looked more carefully at him the mechanic could see that his usual impeccable clothes were now rumpled and dusty.

“Dinner. What do you think, kid?” Cid grumbled motioning to the other man to sit in the chair on the other side of his desk.

The marshal sank in it, grateful for the respite.

“I gave the prince the keys for the tombs.” Cor told his friend quietly. “And I feel like I have just sent him and the other three to their graves.”

“You didn’t, they did.” Cid told him back sharply, waving a hand towards a small statuette depicting a large sphere surrounded by six smaller globes, symbolizing the planet Eos and her six Astrals.

Cor forgot that Cid was one of the few people to believe equally in Eos and the Astrals, even if there was no proof that Eos as an Astral actually existed. Made for some interesting conversations.

“And we allowed it.”

“Not much we can do against the Astrals, kid. The history of those that went against them tells us they don’t get a happy ending.” The mechanic replied.

“What did you think of the prince?” the marshal asked suddenly surprising Cid.

“He has about as much dignity as his old man.” The older man grumbled. “But the other three will help him if he lets them. I saw him, after he went to see Insomnia, he almost looked defeated.”

“He was angry when I saw him today.” Cor told him.

“Then he got really good at lying in 4 hours!” the mechanic snorted. “The kid is depressed, unsure of what his next step should be. An aimless kid with the power of the gods makes for a very dangerous combination.”

“And how do you think he should react?” the marshal challenged him. “His father is dead, his home destroyed. Officially, he is dead, as his intended, although I got news that Lady Lunafreya got out of Insomnia just in time. Nobody has seen her since.”

“This is becoming an obsession, Leonis.” Cid warned him.

“Perhaps. But I need to know how the Empire managed to almost destroy Insomnia.”

Cid sighed. This was going to be a problem. The intense focus that made Cor Leonis almost a one-man army against the Empire has found a new target and no one and nothing will be able to divert his attention from finding out every single detail about that night.

“What good will it do, kid? Can you go back in time and change it? Could it bring back Reggie and Clarus? Would it stop making you feel guilty?” the older man questioned him merciless.

The harsh words of the mechanic did not express anything that the marshal hasn’t considered, but it was the tone that struck him, sad and angry at the same time. He got up from the chair and went to the small window that overlooked the desert. A few minutes neither one said anything, too lost inside their own minds.

“We knew the war wasn't going our way and this was the last chance to stop the senseless deaths on both sides. And yet… who would have imagined the truth?” the marshal laughed bitterly and just a little broken.

“Stop being melodramatic and just spit it out, kid!”

Cor turned to the other man, desperation written all over his face.

“Monica just confirmed from three independent sources that early in the morning a preeminent figure of the Empire died in the ruins of Insomnia. General Glauca.”

“Glauca?! How did he get inside Insomnia?”

“I guess it was easy to do that when the King allows it.” Cor told him sarcastically. “General Glauca’s real identity was Titus Drautos.”

“Drautos? Are they sure?”

“Beyond a doubt. We can thank Nyx Ulric for getting rid of him. They fought all over the center of Insomnia and they are both reported dead, although only the body of Drautos in Glauca’s broken up armor has been confirmed.”

Cid rearranged his hat, as was his habit every time he needed to think. He had no reason to doubt Cor’s information and wasn’t karma a bitch?!

“All this time… we looked for Glauca everywhere but the one place no one thought he would be: right next to Reggie!”

“The information is still sparse, but we lost a lot of Crownsguard and almost all of the Kingsglaive.” The marshal said bitterly.

“Of course, we did! How much do you want to bet that Drautos, or better said Glauca, poisoned a good number of the Kingsglaive against the King?” the mechanic bit out sharply.

“And yet, his opponent is the man he trained!”

“One good man among all the bad doesn’t mean all of the others would’ve followed his example. Ulric was an aberration!”

“We’d need more aberrations like him.”

“You’re hoping he survived. That would take a miracle!”

“Maybe a minor one. Nyx Ulric wasn’t Lucian, but he fought for this land with more dedication and integrity than those born here. I don’t mind being considered a soft-hearted fool for wanting Ulric to be alive.” Cor told him pointedly. “I looked at the recordings that made their way outside of the wall and the numbers of survivors is shockingly low. They are more than I expected, but far less than I hoped. And I hope Ulric will be one of them.”

Cid looked at the younger man with a fond look tinged with the nostalgia of the days they accompanied the then Prince Regis. Cor was a loud-mouthed brat who grew up into a sharp and focused man in the span of a single fight. But what he never lost was his appreciation of those that earned his respect and Nyx Ulric did just that.

“Speaking of refugees, I have a bit of a problem with one of them and you could help.” Cid said, changing the subject.

“I doubt I have any authority with the remaining Lucians!” Cor snorted, moving back towards the desk and sitting down in the chair.

“Not that kind of problem! Trust me, if it was some hooligan, I would’ve had thrown outside Hammerhead in a heartbeat! This is a little more… complicated!”

Cor raised an eyebrow; that was some strange side stepping from the usually blunt man.

“You have to see it to believe it!” Cid said calmly, getting up and motioning for the other man to follow him.

Cor did, curious about this mysterious refugee that could make even Cid Sophia try to be delicate. Ten minutes later he understood why.

The mysterious refugee was a young woman about 25 years old to Cor, who had the worst wound the marshal has ever seen outside of a corpse. It would be better said the many wounds, but given their location one wound was easier to believe. The woman had a continuous string of crisscrossing wounds that spread from the very top of her neck and shoulders all the way to her hips across the entire width of her back, what was astonishing was the density and sheer number of wounds, some small, less than a quarter of an inch long, other spanning her entire back from on shoulder to the opposite hip.

Also strange was the depth of the wounds, at least to Cor. They were not life threatening on their own, being just deep enough to guarantee a scar after healing, but the sheer number of them, made them dangerous.

Cor had seen something similar only once on a Crownsguard that fell into a horde of Goblins. He lived mere hours after he was rushed to the hospital, but the injuries were almost identical. The only difference was the presence the two had. The Crownsguard was drained of energy while this young woman was obviously still pushing to live.

Cid came outside the small medical center in Hammerhead, leaning on the wall next to Cor, pushing a can of an energy drink in front of the marshal. He took it with a grimace. He didn’t particularly like them, but at the moment, he was running on less than two hours of sleep in the last two days. Sooner or later, he will have to rest, but as Monica said there is no rest for the wicked!

“What to do you think?” the mechanic asked.

“I think she was lucky. The last time I saw something like that, the guy lived four hours. Where did you find her?”

“I didn’t. One of the hunters did. Dave was coming back here but stopped by Merrioth haven on the way and found her there, passed out. He thought she was dead when he first saw her!”

“That’s a long way from Insomnia!” Cor noticed surprised.

“The doc said she must have walked there. She was also dehydrated and it’s obvious she hasn’t eaten in some time. Doc Amoria put her on a drip with nutrients and sedatives.” Cid explained as he pushed his hat back.

“And her back?”

“That’s why I need your help, doc Amoria won’t touch it. She said it would be better if I found somebody that could drive her to the medical center in Lestallum. And there’s my problem.”

“The Empire has blocked all roads to Lestallum.”

“Exactly. We need to get around the Norduscean Blockade.”

“Or through it.” Cor replied pensively.

“You have an idea?” the mechanic inquired sharply.

“Maybe we can solve two problems with one action. Getting her to the place that could save her life safely and giving the prince something to do.” The marshal explained, draining the can and throwing it into the waste basket nearby.

“You want the prince to take her to Lestallum?! There’s an idea!”

“You’re right about him, he’s aimless and needs a focus. And helping someone who cannot help themselves should do the trick. When I left him, he was going to the Keycatrich ruins to claims the Royal Arm hidden in the mines. He should be done by now.”

“I’ll give him a call to be back here tomorrow morning!”

“I already talked to Monica to let the prince know I’ll need his help with the Norduscean Border, so you’ll have to convince him to come here first to pick her up.”

“Don’t you worry about it, I know how to put it to make him come!” Cid snorted. “Now, the back room of the garage has a pullout sofa and Cindy put a couple of blankets, a pillow and your dinner there.”

“Cid…”

“Dammit it, kid! Listen to me for once in your life!” the older man glared at him annoyed. “You’re not going to anyone any favor by getting hurt because you haven’t rested! You need sleep! Now get to it!”

“Yes, sir.” Cor smiled softly. He turned around and went towards the garage without any other comment.

Cor watched him walking and when he was gone from his view, he sighed and dragged a hand over his face. He turned towards Insomnia, where smoke from the invasion could still be seen in the distance.

“Damn you too, you fools! You weren’t supposed to let me outlive you!” he muttered angrily.

 

*

 

The next morning Cor was gone by the time Cid got to the garage’s back room. He found the room empty, the blankets folded neatly and put on the sofa. The mechanic chuckled softly. Now, only the prince and his retinue were left to arrive.

He got out of the garage and sat down on his chair, waiting.

The young woman lived through the night and according to doc Amoria she was now strong and stable enough to be transported to Lestallum. He had no idea if the prince will go along Cor’s crazy idea, but he hoped so. When he called him last night and told him – ordered him – to come to Hammerhead, his mood swung again, to apathetic this time, and he really hoped the kid will be slightly more… enthusiastic after a good night sleep.

But he was sure taking his sweet time getting here!

About two hours later, the prince finally arrived, the Regalia making as big of an impression on the motor heads around his garage as Cindy usually did, and the four brats were just as oblivious to the attention as his granddaughter.

“Took you long enough!” Cid groused when the four got out of the car.

“Our apologies Mr. Sophiar. We had some uninvited guests dropping by and it took longer than intended to depart.” Ignis said politely.

Cid looked at the advisor and read between the lines just fine. They were forced to fight the Empire’s troops on the way there. Damn bastards, they barely took Insomnia and they were already hunting down the prince.

“I guess it couldn’t be helped, then. Did you talk to Cor?”

“We talked to Monica.” The prince answered.

“Same thing. Yesterday morning, Dave passed the Merrioth haven and found an injured woman. Brought her here for the doctor to take a look, but doc Amoria said that her wounds are way above her expertise and to take her to Lestallum.”

“And the road to Lestallum is blocked.” Gladio said with a smirk. “You need us to unblock it. How is the woman?”

“Not going to be much of a problem. She’s unconscious and her wounds are apparently not as life threatening as they appear, but to be on the safe side she needs to get to the medical center in Lestallum. Doc Amoria did all she could, pumped her full of morphine, but she needs to rest on her belly and not be touched on her back, since her injuries are on her back.”

“Did anyone try a potion on her?” Ignis asked.

“No, we only have one potion in case of emergency and doc didn’t think it was necessary, but the potion stayed by her head in case her wounds turned for the worse during the night.”

The four looked at each other concerned. Even if the older man didn’t come out and said it, they all realized what wasn’t said and the timing proved it. The woman was most likely from Insomnia and sustained the injuries trying to escape the Empire. She was one of their own.

“Where is she now?” the Shield asked after their prince nodded discreetly at each of them.

“At the small clinic behind the garage. Big guy, you looked like you could pick her up without much ado, come with me. Does any of you have any medical training?” Cid asked.

“I do, emergency triage and first aid.” Ignis answered quickly.

“Not what I wanted, but it’ll do! Doc Amoria put together a bag with everything you need for the road, it’s in my office. Now come on, we need to get your guest and get you on your way.” The older man said motioning to Gladio to follow him.

Noctis, Ignis and Prompto watched amused as the two men, so different in stature walked away together.

“Prompto, go get the bag from Mr. Sophiar’s office.” Ignis told the young gunslinger.

“Right away!” he answered cheerfully and skipped the building.

“So, what's up, Specs?” Noctis asked his advisor. "You could have sent Prompto after the bag later!"

"I just wanted to make sure you'll be alright with our guest!” the older man said, adjusting his glasses.

"I have to be." the prince said honestly, leaning against the car. "Both Cid and Cor tried not to say it, but they think the woman escaped Insomnia after enduring the attack. If she did, then she was very lucky."

Ignis looked confused for a moment then smiled.

"I meant that her wound is in a familiar position."

Noctis stared at the advisor surprised; that thought didn't even crossed his mind.

"It's just a scar now, Ignis, and has been for some time now."

 _"A scar that still haunts you, Noctis!"_ the advisor thought cynically.

Their conversation stopped as Prompto returned, a little white bag in his hand, beet red in the face and stammering as Cindy strolled lazily next to him.

"Hey, prince, how are you?" she asked concerned.

"Ask me again in about a week!" he smiled sadly.

Ignis and Prompto shared a look, more surprised than anything. It was the first time when the prince acknowledged without fury what happened in Insomnia.

"Your grandfather wasn't very descriptive about our new guest." Ignis observed. "What can you tell us about her?"

"Not much, she wasn't carrying any identification and Dave didn't find any around her."

"Dave found her? Where?" the blonde gunslinger asked curious.

"Merrioth haven, when he came back here, yesterday."

"That's strange, we stayed at that haven three nights ago!" Ignis said, looking at the prince.

"Well, Dave found her yesterday morning. Gave him quite the fright, just laid there, on the ground. He thought she was dead, but when he checked she was still breathing. Carried her here, straight to Doc Amoria, but even with her experience, there wasn't much she could do."

"Is the wound that serious?" Ignis asked surprised.

"Wounds, plural." the mechanic corrected grimly. "Her whole back is one giant injury made up of many individual wounds. I don't think there is a single inch of her back that isn't hurt."

The three young men looked stupefied at her explanation. None of them could understand how someone could sustain such an injury and still be alive. The urgency to get to Lestallum suddenly made sense and did the determination Cid showed to get there as soon as possible.

"Has she regained consciousness at any point?"

"No, but the doc says that's common for someone who has a life-threatening injury. The body shuts down everything that doesn't help her stay alive and the human body wasn't made for the kind of pain she is in. But she's got spirit, I'll tell you that." the mechanic grinned approvingly.

"No doubt about that!" Noctis said, impressed by her fortitude; that will to live was what got her through the night.

"You know anything else about her?" Ignis asked again.

"Nope, no name or age, although I would put her at about 25 years old. But she is pretty, dark blonde hair and green eyes." the blonde woman described her, then looked at the advisor and smirked mischievously. "She kind of looks like Glasses over there!"

Ignis looked surprised then pensive. He thought of his family history and couldn't remember if he had any family relatives around that age, besides his cousin who was working at the Exineris plant in Lestallum. But she was 10 years too old for that description and looked utterly Lucian, with dark hair and eyes.

"How similar does she look to Ignis?" Prompto asked curious.

"Well, beyond the hair and eyes, not so much, wrong face features, but they could easily pass as brothers or cousins."

Noctis looked at the advisor and was unsurprised when he saw the light of calculation enter his eyes. That was just the way the man was, thinking ahead to whatever situation might arise in the future and how to spin the story should they be asked who she was on the way to Lestallum.

They heard footsteps coming and saw Cid and Gladio turning the corner around the garage. Even without knowing the situation, it was obvious she was in a grave condition. In Gladio's arms, she looked like a small child, even though the woman was pretty tall, just like Cindy said. She was wearing a thin hospital gown with a white robe over it.

"Pawpaw, how is she?" Cindy asked concerned.

"Still knocked out and will stay that way for some time. Doc Amoria just gave her some more morphine to make sure she won't wake up on the way to Lestallum." the older man explained calmly.

Ignis wasn't so sure. The road to Lestallum wasn't short, they will have to stay somewhere over night and a caravan was out of discussion, too small and with only two beds.

"Then we better get to the Blockade!" Gladio said quietly, mindful of the young woman he was carrying in his arms.

"I wish you good luck, fellas!" Cindy told them cheerfully, walking back to her beloved garage, waving a hand back towards the group.

"Good bye, Cindy!" Prompto waved back.

Gladio chuckled and went to the car. After some clever maneuvering, they finally found a way to make sure that their guest was as comfortable as they could make her. Ignis was driving with Gladio in the passenger seat pulled all the way back and as horizontal as possible with the woman stretched on top of him, chest to chest, making sure nothing touched her back. Noctis and Prompto sharing what was left of the back seat. Not ideal, but it was the best they could do.

A little over 2 hours later they were at the Norduscean Blockade. Ignis parked the car on the side of the road and wondered for a moment if they should leave the woman alone in the regalia while they liberated the blockade, but Monica was at the car before he could ask his companions.

“I’ve heard about your guest from the Marshal. I’ll keep her company in the car while the four of you and the Marshal create a path towards Lestallum.” The woman explained calmly as they exited the car.

“Thank you, Monica!” the prince replied.

“No need for thanks, your Majesty. You’re helping a person that needs that help more than anything!” the woman said, refusing to comment at the way Noctis flinched at the “Majesty” address.

Gladio carefully positioned their guest on the passenger seat on her belly, as Monica traded places with Ignis.

“If we can’t liberate the Blockade, turn the car around and head straight for Hammerhead.” The prince told he Crownsguard woman.

“Of course!” Monica nodded seriously. “Prince Noctis, the marshal is waiting for you on the other side of that stone wall, but he is in need of a distraction.”

“We can do that!” Prompto grinned.

“That was his idea as well. That Ignis, Prompto and Gladio make a diversion on the outside, while he and the prince cut out through the enemy ranks from within.”

“Alright, that sounds like a plan, let’s go!” Noctis said to his companions who nodded and quickly took their places.

Monica looked at the young woman that was peacefully sleeping on the passenger seat. When Cor told her about the woman, the first time, she was certain that she wasn’t going to live through the night, but they were all proven wrong. Even so, her life wasn’t out of danger, her injury could turn worse at any moment.

Fifteen minutes later, the young woman gave the first sign of waking up, groaning softly. This surprised Monica, as she knew that the doctor in Hammerhead gave her morphine right before leaving the garage.

“Don’t move, you’re injured.” Monica told her calmly.

The woman stopped moving immediately. Even sitting on her belly with her legs bend, she gave the sensation of tallness even to Monica, who wasn’t short herself.

“Where…” the Crownsguard heard the quiet whisper from the injured woman.

“Outside insomnia, on the way to Lestallum to get your injury seen at the Medical center there. I’m Monica, what’s your name?”

“Eva.”

Made sense, Monica thought, her features were typical of a Cleignian and most likely she was a Cleignian that lived in Insomnia and her name confirmed it.

“You’re going to be alright.”

A deep rumbling noise caught Monica’s attention and she cursed audibly. Of all the moments those damn flying morgues to show up, now was the worst one!

Looking towards the blockade, the Crownsguard saw her boss and the prince reunited with the other three members of the retinue, but now they were blocked by a Niflheim airship. And then she saw who was in the ship and had to groan. Loqi Tummelt – the damn brat of the Niflheim army! She told Cor he should have made sure that he wasn’t going to be a problem in the future ever since they first met on the battlefield, but the soft-hearted fool saw a child where other saw a soldier. And now every time they met the brat was becoming a little bit more obsessed with the Marshal.

Then the brat started to talk almost exclusively to Cor, ignoring the prince and his retinue. Monica was a little amused by that, he was overlooking his most dangerous enemy.

“What the hell…is that?”

Monica looked at the passenger that was now sitting up on her elbows and staring at the mobile suit the brat climbed into just moments before.

“Loqi Tummelt, general of the Niflheim army!” Monica drawled.

“Over…compensating…much?” the woman whispered, as her eyes started to close, but Monica could see she was unwilling to go to sleep. 

“Well, he is rather young and inexperienced.”

“More like…his small dick!”

And with that final shot, she went back to sleep, leaving Monica to stare at her for a long moment before bursting into laughter. Okay, Eva was pretty funny with that bluntness of hers and she awaited the moment when Cor will be subjected to it, it’s going to be hilarious!

The ensuring battle was rather short, but given that the Marshal, the Prince and the Shield were involved, maybe it wasn’t all that surprising. And once again Cor left the brat alive and relatively unharmed. He turned towards her apologetically, as if sensing the dark scowl she was sending him.

“Unbelievable!” she muttered and got out of the car when she saw Ignis hurrying towards the car.

“Any problem with the passenger?” the young man asked concerned.

“None, but she did wake up briefly when the general showed up. Her name is Eva.”

“Cleignian.” He noticed with a raised eyebrow.

“That’s my thought too. She expressed her…opinion about the size of General Tummelt’s suit and promptly feel back asleep!”

Ignis raised an eyebrow hearing the older woman’s half amused, half embarrassed voice and after a second of internal debating, he decided he doesn’t want to know.

“Thank you for keeping an eye on her.”

“No need for thanks. Take care on your journey and good luck!” the Crownsguard woman said formally.

“Thank you, you too!”

Ignis studied their passenger for a moment to assure himself that she was fine, then slid into the driver seat and moved the car back towards the place his friends were waiting for him. After maneuvering Gladio back into his place, they set out to Coernix Station Alstor to fuel up for the road to Lestallum.

“Her name is Eva, by the way. She woke up briefly when Monica was with her.” The advisor explained when they were all in the car.

“I thought she wouldn’t have been able to wake up until Lestallum.” Prompto asked surprised.

“It depends on the body’s resistance to sedatives; and morphine is known for being both powerful and addictive. But the human body was not built to sleep through pain, so most likely that’s what happened.” Ignis explained to the clueless blond.

“Well, sleeping beauty will have to wake up sooner rather than later. Morphine addiction isn’t something we should allow her to fall into, it’s dangerous.” Gladio said seriously and quietly.

Noctis knew that his Shield’s mind was turned to the past and put a hand shyly on his shoulder. His father had a morphine addiction when they were younger as a result of a long recovery after he defended his King from what should have been a deadly attack. He struggled with his pain for months before Regis finally put his foot down and helped him detox. Gladio will never forget the moment when Regis moved the entire Amicitia household into the citadel or the nights when both him and Noctis stayed up to keep an eye on his father. It was one of the million things that made the relationship between the two families feel more like brotherhood than friendship.

“Morphine keeps the pain under control for now, but maybe in Lestallum they’ll have something else that will help her without giving her an addiction.” Ignis told her, closing the topic.

The discussion stopped there, all of them aware that it was a particularly delicate subject and didn’t want to get into it more than they had to.

The one thing that concerned them all was the fact night was quickly approaching and they were nowhere near Lestallum.

“Should we even stop at Coernix Station?” Prompto asked, seeing the way the sun was dipping down towards the edge of the horizon.

“Yes, to refuel and find direction to the nearest haven.” Ignis answered. “No need to squeeze ourselves in a camping trailer tonight.”

Their pit-stop lasted less than 10 minutes. While Gladio stayed in the Regalia with Eva, Prompto ran to the station to pay for the gas and the little nick-knacks the rest of the party wanted, while Noctis was on refueling. Ignis went to the Kenny Crow restaurant to speak to the tipster about the nearest haven.

“The closest Haven is Pullmor Haven about 2-hour drive west of here, luckily on the road to Lestallum.” Ignis explained them, when they were all back in the regalia. “Thankfully there is a parking spot not that far away from the haven, but we will have to walk 15-20 minutes to get there.”

“Can you step on it a little, Specs?” the prince asked in an uncharacteristic show of nervousness.

“We have at least 2 more hours of daylight, princess!” Gladio grinned amused at his charge. “Don’t tell me you got scared by our last encounter with a demon?”

The Prince glared at his Shield.

“You weren’t the on the damn giant threw around like a rag-doll!”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have warped all over it, like a lunatic!” Gladio smirked; sometimes brats needed to find out things the hard way. Maybe the Iron Giant was a harsh lesson, but it taught Noctis that there were some opponents that he shouldn’t take on unless he had the strength to do so.

Ignis coughed pointedly, looking darkly at both the Shield and the Prince, and they were quick to shut up. He didn’t like Gladio’s methods in dealing with the prince’s stubbornness, although they were effective. He speed up nevertheless, because the last thing they needed was a fight with a daemon when they were carrying an injured person with them.

About two hours later, they finally reached the haven. It had a good defensible position, high above most of the terrain. Gladio deposited Eva in the middle of the tent, after Ignis and Prompto set it, keeping the flap to keep an eye on her, but the woman didn’t give any sign that she was going to wake up again. Most likely, that little bout of wakefulness earlier wiped out whatever reserves of energy she had.

The dinner was spent mostly in contemplative silence. The shock of Insomnia’s fall had passed, but now grief and solid anger replaced it. They had no way to release it and Ignis was sure that sooner or later that anger was going to boil over.

Prompto wasn’t going to be a problem, his temper tending towards the melancholic and introspect, but Gladio and Noctis…they had more explosive tempers. The Shield often forgot that other people felt things differently than he did and they didn’t have to justify the feeling to him. Noctis on the other hand was convinced that everything and everyone was his responsibility and he failed everyone. Those two were primed for one hell of a fight that will get worse before it will get better. As for himself, he guessed there was about to be a lot of cooking in his future.

“Ignis, is everything alright?” the photographer looked at him concerned. “You haven’t eaten much.”

The advisor flinched, he was so lost in thought he didn’t notice that the other three had already finished their dinner and set the plates away to be washed.

“Just thinking.” He answered absent-minded, looking at the other two. Gladio was on the stone next to the tent, going through some drills, feeling the time he had to spend in the car almost motionless holding unto their guest. Noctis was in his chair looking at something on the phone; it must have been captivating, given that he hasn’t change pages or touch the screen in several minutes.

“It looked deep, what are you thinking about?”

Ignis sighed, then looked from the shield to the prince then at Prompto with a raised eyebrow. The photographer grimaced, catching onto the thoughts of his older friend.

“Not going to lie and say it’s okay, because it’s not. I don’t know what we should do now that Insomnia is…” the young man stopped there, unsure of the way he should express himself.

“Don’t worry about it, Prompto.” Ignis whispered. “We need to take everything one day at the time. First, we need to get Eva to Lestallum and meet Iris there. After that, we’ll see.”

Prompto nodded, but kept his opinion to himself. He wasn’t Lucian born, but loved Insomnia as much as he could. He wanted to do something, anything to get even with the Empire. Looking at the tent, he realized that they weren’t the only ones that lost everything. He got lucky. His friendship with Noctis got him in Crownsguard and then out of Insomnia in time to miss the invasion entirely. But people like Eva and the other refugees, they have nothing now, only their names maybe. He wondered how much more will they have to lose to regain what they have lost in the first place.

The ground beneath his feet shook almost imperceptive, reminding him that the world was still moving on despite everything that happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I changed jobs to an afternoon shift. Yeah, not a good idea for me, not doing it again!
> 
> As for the progression of this, it will be a more alternative world person insert than a reader insert. 
> 
> Eva soon-to-have-a-last-name-as-well will be somewhat of a mystery for a few chapters, because most things happen away from her up until Altissia, when she is permanently made part of the party and there is a very good reason for that. A lot of questions will be answered in dreams that she has with different entities, including astrals. The idea is that even she doesn't know exactly who she is, just who and what she was in the previous world. She's about to get a surprise!


End file.
